1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a radiation diaphragm, such as a diaphragm for gating x-rays for medical diagnostic or therapy purposes, of the type wherein at least one radiation filter can be introduced into the radiation beam path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radiation diaphragms of the above type have a housing allocated to a radiation transmitter, the housing containing means for introducing at least one radiation filter into the beam path of a radiation bundle emanating from the radiation transmitter. The radiation filter (or filters) can be brought into the beam path or removed therefrom by means of adjusting means arranged outside the housing. It can thus be recognized only on one side of the housing whether a radiation filter is located in the beam path, and if so, which filter. The housing also contains a light transmitter for emitting a light beam emanating from the diaphragm. This light beam is directed, via a mirror which can be tilted into the light beam path, onto the subject to be treated or examined with x-rays so as to optically represent the extent of the radiation beam. This light transmitting means is known as a light sight and serves to orient the radiation transmitter onto the examination subject as well as to optically represent the region on the examination subject on which the radiation beam is incident.
In the housing, adjustable diaphragm plate pairs can be provided by which the radiation bundle can be gated in desired fashion.
Particularly in the rush which is typical in surgical or orthopedic out-patient treatment, faulty illuminations of a registered x-ray may occur, if there is a wrong filter or no filter at all in the beam path, and this is not recognized.